


The Price of Forgiveness

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: Not aware that Lex has already told Lena the truth, Kara finally reveals all to Lena. Feeling hurt and betrayed Lena sets down a path that could have long term consequences for Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: This is set just after the end of S4.

"Hey Lena." Kara said entering her office.

"Kara." Lena responded coolly.

"You okay?" Kara asked frowning, picking up on Lena's tone.

"Perfect." Lena said as she kept reading.

"Okay. Good. Well can we talk?" Kara asked, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Now is not a good time." Lena said not looking up from the report she was reading.

"I know. And I am sorry to disturb you at work, but I am worried about you. It feels like you have been avoiding me. And I totally get you might want time after everything that happened. But you need your friends as well and I'm worried about you. Plus it is after eight so you should really go home." Kara said.

"I am quite capable of looking after myself." Lena said still looking at her report.

"I know that." Kara said. "But I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't look out for you."

"A good friend?" Lena asked finally looking up.

"I know I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been with Lex. And I'm sorry for that. I am really, really sorry for that. I was a terrible friend. But I am here now." Kara said wondering why the conversation was going so badly.

"I can see that. And it is distracting me from my work."

"That wasn't my intention."

"So what was your intention."

"To apologise."

"Which you have done. Yet you are still here."

"You want me to go?" Kara asked looking hurt.

"Yes."

"Okay. But I need to tell you something first." Kara said. "Something I should have told you months ago, but was too scared."

"Scared?" Lena asked looking up.

"I thought you'd hate me so I left it, but now I think you will hate me more. I wanted to talk to you before, but after everything that happened with Eve and Lex, I didn't think it would help. But you need to know."

"Know what?" Lena asked.

"I'm not who you think I am. Well I am, but I am also some one else. I'm Supergirl." She said removing her glasses.

"And you expect me to believe that you are suddenly telling me because you want to?"

"Why else would I tell you?" Kara asked confused.

"Because you know Lex told me."

"Lex told you?" Kara asked.

"More showed me. He enjoyed every minute of it."

"Lena, I had no idea Lex told you."

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe you. You are a proven liar."

"I know I hid things from you. But that was to protect you." Kara said before adding. "Well it was to start with, I guess the truth recently is I was terrified of losing you as a friend."

"You don't have to fear potentially losing me as a friend." Lena said. "You've lost me as a friend, if in fact we were ever friends."

"Lena-"

"I think it would be best if you left." Lena said.

-00-

"Kara? What's wrong?" Alex asked when she opened her door and saw how upset Kara was looking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had plans. I'll go." Kara said seeing Kelly.

"Don't go." Kelly said. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Kara said turning.

"Kara wait." Alex said as Kelly suggested.

"I tell you what, I'll go buy some more wine so you two can talk. I'll be back later."

"Sounds great. Thanks." Alex said gratefully nodding at Kelly who walked out of the apartment.

"Sorry." Kara apologised again to Alex.

"It's okay." Alex assured her. "What happened?"

"I told Lena."

"That you're Supergirl?" Alex guessed.

"Yes."

"She didn't take it well?"

"No. She already knew and thought I was only telling her because I knew she knew."

"Wait, she knew? Since when?"

"Since Lex told her. And I can only guess how he spun it and all the betrayal."

"You and Lena have been through too much together for this to destroy your friendship." Alex said. "You just need to give her time. "

"She was so angry." Kara said.

"Lena has a temper. But it's not the first time she has been angry at you or Supergirl." Alex reminded her.

"The betrayal this time is bigger." Kara said. "I wish I knew how to make it right."

"She probably just needs space." Alex said although she didn't sound convinced.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have told her years ago." Kara said pacing. "What if I have lost her?"

"Kara, there probably won't be an easy fix. But with time I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I really hope you are right." Kara said before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I need to clear my head."

"Why don't you stay for dinner first?" Alex suggested.

"No I've already ruined your evening enough." Kara said leaving the apartment.

-00-

"Lena? Are you okay?" Kelly asked when she saw the CEO sitting at the bar drinking alone.

"Perfect. Super in fact." Lena said downing a drink.

"Do you want to talk?"

"So I can hear more lies? I don't think so." She said waving to the barman.

"What lies?"

"Don't play innocent. Or do you not know? Are you being lied to too?" Lena asked slurring her words slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. What I do know is you are drunk. Lets get you home." Kelly said.

"Happy here." Lena said downing her next drink.

"Does this have anything to do with why Kara was upset?" Kelly asked as she sent a text.

"Kara was upset?" Lena asked incredulously. "She betrays me and she is upset?"

"I will take that as a yes." Kelly said. "I don't know what has happened, but I do know drinking isn't going to help. I'm taking you home." She added gripping Lena's arm.

"That won't stop me drinking." Lena pointed out.

"We'll deal with that when we get there. What I do know is taking you home will stop you appearing in the news tomorrow. Let's go."

As they climbed into the cab Kelly pulled out her phone and showed the driver the address James had sent her. As the car pulled off Lena looked at her and asked.

"You really don't know do you?"

Before Kelly could answer Lena passed out.

-00-

As the cab pulled up outside Lena's apartment building James stepped forward and opened the door. He then reached in and helped the barely conscious CEO out of the car and Kelly paid the driver. Once the taxi pulled away James lifted Lena into his arms and carried her into the building.

"Thanks for coming." Kelly said, assuming it was awkward for James. "I didn't know who else to call, especially with Kara being so upset and needing Alex."

"Kara's upset?" James asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing she had a fight with Lena." Kelly said holding open a door for James.

"It's probably best if I handle this." James said guessing what the fight was about. "But can you get her key out? Front pocket of her bag." He asked.

Having found the key Kelly opened the door and held it open for James. Once he was in the apartment Lena started to stir in his arms.

"James?" She slurred confused.

"Hey Lena."

"What are you doing to me?" She asked as she struggled in his arms.

"Easy." He said as he put her down. "I'm just helping Kelly get you home."

"You are the last person I want to see." Lena said. "You lied to me everyday. I made a fool out of myself and you never corrected me. Lex may have been evil, but you are cruel."

"I get that you are angry. But you are also really drunk." James said.

"Out." Lena yelled. "Both of you. Leave me alone." She screamed.

"Okay. We're going." James said backing away.

Once they were out of the apartment Kelly said. "I'm not sure she should be alone."

"Right now she doesn't want company." James said. "Being there will only make it worse."

-00-

"Hey." Kelly said entering the apartment.

"Hey. You came back?" Alex said sounding surprised.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to." Kelly confessed.

"I did. I do. I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry about before." Alex said.

"It's fine. Kara needed you." Kelly replied before looking round. "Speaking of Kara, where is she?"

"Went home." Alex said. "She needed time and was feeling guilty." She then asked. "Where have you been?"

"Well I wasn't sure how long you needed with Kara and then I saw Lena and she wasn't in a good state."

"Angry?" Alex guessed.

"She was beyond angry and James turning up made it worse."

"I can see that." Alex said.

"But she's home now. I just hope she is okay. James said leave her, but I'm worried." Kelly confessed as Alex took out her phone and texted Kara.

"I'm just letting Kara know she is okay." Alex explained before putting her phone down.

"You're worried about her?" Kelly guessed.

"I'm worried about both of them. But especially Kara." Alex confessed.

"Do you want me to drop you off at her apartment?"

"That will just make her feel guilty." Alex said before asking. "Did Lena say anything else?"

"She was too drunk and too angry to make much sense. But she did talk about being betrayed." Kelly said. "I get that whatever is happening is between Kara and Lena, but if you want to talk I'm here for you."

"I know. Thank you." Alex said. "But right now I'm not sure how I would start."

"Okay, well how about distraction therapy then?"

"If that is a fancy way of saying a movie and popcorn I'm all for it." Alex agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want?" A hungover Lena demanded when Kara incessantly knocked on her door the next morning.

"I was worried about you and thought you might need coffee." Kara said holding out a cup.

"I don't need anything from you." Lena said bitterly, trying to shut the door.

"I get that. But you do need people and friends."

"Right now my only friend isn't even in the city." Lena said before asking. "Does Sam know?"

"No." Kara said shaking her head.

"Another person outside the inner circle then." Lena commented.

"Lena-" Kara started.

"I don't want to hear anything else from you. I have had enough lies for a life time. Go before I call security."

-00-

Upset by her latest encounter Kara headed straight to Alex's hoping she hadn't already left for work. As she reached the apartment she knocked and waited, surprised when Kelly answered the door.

"Kara? Is everything okay?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly. Hi. Is Alex here?"

"She's just gone out to get some coffee. You want to come in? She'll be back soon."

"Sure." Kara said entering the apartment.

"Is this about Lena?" Kelly guessed.

"Yes." Kara said sadly. "I saw her this morning. It didn't go well."

"You can talk to me." Kelly offered seeing how agitated Kara was looking.

"Like as a therapist?" Kara asked.

"I meant as a friend, but sure." Kelly responded.

"Friend? Yeah, no. I'm a bad friend." Kara said miserably.

"That's not what James says."

"Well that's because I never lied to him. I didn't need to. He already knew." Kara said pacing.

"Knew what?" Kelly asked confused.

"Who I was."

"Who you were?" Kelly parroted confused.

"And am." Kara went on as Kelly remained confused. Kara then asked. "So has Alex or James told you about me?"

"Just that you are a great friend and amazing sister."

"That would be a no then." Kara said going back to pacing before suddenly stopping and looking at Kelly before asking. "How serious are things with you and Alex?"

"That's a little personal." Kelly pointed out confused by the sudden switch in conversation.

"But you like her right?" Kara pressed.

"Of course I like her."

"Good, because she really likes you. Like really likes you. I haven't seen her like this for a long time. And seeing what she has been through recently it's kind of a miracle. And I don't want to ruin that. And I don't want Alex to have to lie to you. Because lies are bad and they ruin friendships." She then looked at Kelly and added. "Just promise you won't be mad at them."

"Them who and why would I be mad at them?" Kelly asked lost.

"James and Alex. Because they have been hiding things from you. But it's my secret not theirs."

"Okay." Kelly said still completely lost.

"The thing is I'm not normal." Kara said.

"Everyone feels like that." Kelly pointed out.

"Well, I'm not even human."

"You're not?" Kelly asked wondering if Kara was having some sort of break down.

"No. I'm Supergirl." Kara said.

"Wait, what?" Kelly asked.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara said removing her glasses and taking out her ponytail.

"You told Lena and that is why she is angry?" Kelly guessed still trying to keep up with what Kara had said.

"Angry would be an understatement." Kara said as she sat on the couch. "I don't know how to fix it." She confessed as her phone rang. "Sorry." She said taking the called. "What's up Brainy? … Okay, I'll be right there." She then hung up and said. "Sorry I have to go." With that she ripped off her clothes and jumped from the window leaving a confused Kelly standing alone in Alex's apartment.

-00-

"Hey." Alex said as she came through the front door. When she saw Kelly staring out of the window she asked.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Um yeah. Kara came by."

"She did? Was she okay?" Alex asked frowning.

"Still upset about Lena, but we had a talk."

"About?"

"Many things you probably don't want to know about. But she also told me who she was."

"She did?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Right. Yes. About that. I didn't mean to lie to you." Alex started awkwardly.

"Alex, it's okay. It was Kara's secret to tell."

"So we're okay?"

"We're fine. Besides you being Supergirl's sister isn't the most weird thing to happen since I came to National City."

"Where's Kara now?"

"She flew out of the window, which is going to take some getting used to."

"At least she told you first." Alex pointed out. "Wait, she did tell you first?"

"Yes, she told me first." Kelly assured her.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked when she entered the gym at the DEO where Kara was destroying concrete blocks.

"Perfect." Kara said punching the blocks.

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"Why are you sorry?" Glancing over at her sister.

"I kept pushing you not to tell Lena."

"Not telling her was my choice." Kara said. "Just a bad choice."

"I know Lena is feeling betrayed, but not telling her wasn't done out of spite or being cruel." Alex reminded her.

"I know." Kara said destroying a block before giving her full attention to Alex. "I just wish I knew how to fix it."

"I wish I could help." Alex said. "But all you can do is give her time."

"I hate space and time." Kara complained.

"I know." Alex said sympathetically before suggesting. "Why don't we have a sisters' night."

"Because you have a date?" Kara suggested.

"No I don't."

"Well you should, especially after I interrupted your date last night." Kara pointed out.

"Right now you need me." Alex said. "We are having sisters' night."

"Alex-" Kara started to argue.

"I am going to be at your apartment at seven, with potstickers." Alex went on.

"What about Kelly?"

"She knows how important you are to me." Alex assured her. "I'm serious, we are having sisters' night tonight."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"I should be thanking you." Alex said.

"For what?"

"Kelly told me you told her who you are."

"Yeah, I didn't want you to have to lie to her or hide things from her. Secrets suck."

"Lena will be okay." Alex said hugging Kara.

"What if she isn't? What if she never wants to talk to me again?"

"Then she's an idiot." Alex said bluntly.

"I'm serious." Kara countered.

"So am I. You have done a lot for Lena, as both Supergirl and Kara. If, when the dust has settled, Lena doesn't see that, then she is an idiot and doesn't deserve you as a friend."


	3. Chapter 3

As Lena walked down the street from the gym several days later three men stepped out in front of her.

"Give us your bag." One of them demanded.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lena said, not finding the mugging helping her mood.

"No joke." One of them said pulling a gun out of his jacket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Supergirl said landing in front of Lena.

"You must be rich if you can afford Supergirl as your bodyguard." One of the muggers commented to Lena.

"My services aren't for sale." Supergirl said. "Now hand over the gun."

"Sure, in bullet form." The first one said as he fired the gun.

Supergirl waited for the bullets to bounce off her before asking. "Really?"

"Really." He smiled. His grin making Kara feel uneasy. Turning she saw that Lena had run off and was being pursued by the other two. Quickly flying over to them she picked Lena up and flew her to her L-Corp office. Having deposited her on the balcony she flew back to the alley and gathered up the muggers who were trying to escape as quickly as possible.

Deciding not to do what she wanted to do to them, Kara flew them to a police station and handed them to a duty sergeant before flying back to L-Corp, hoping Lena was more receptive to a visit.

As she landed on the balcony she saw Lena was already sitting at her desk. Walking into the office she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't ask for your help." Lena responded.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you to them." Supergirl pointed out.

"I would have been fine." Lena replied.

"They had guns." Kara reminded you.

"I have spent my life avoiding being killed, including by my brother." Lena countered. "I survived without you for years. I would have been fine. Just go."

"Lena-"

"No Kara or Supergirl or whatever you want to be called. You have no right to keep getting involved in my life."

"I would do anything to change things." Kara confessed.

"So you wouldn't get caught and you and your friends can keep making me the butt of your jokes." Lena said bitterly.

"You were never the butt of our jokes. You were my friend, my best friend. All I wanted to do was keep our friendship safe."

"Why?" Lena demanded.

"Because you mean a lot to me."

"I think it is because you needed me." Lena said.

"Of course I needed you." Kara agreed.

"So you lied to me and used me. Well at least we are getting somewhere. But I won't be used any more. Not by you and your friends and not by my family."

"Fine, you don't trust me and you don't want me in your life. I get that. But no matter what you think of me I will always care about you. So please, just take this." Kara said holding out a watch.

"Not really my style." Lena said. "And surely it should be a B for Betrayal, not an S for Supergirl on it."

"I hope you never need to use it. But please just hold onto it, just in case." Kara said putting it on the desk and leaving.

-00-

As Kara lay on her couch eating sugary snacks there was a knock on her door. Looking towards and then through the door she saw Kelly on the other side and shouted.

"It's open."

Moments later Kelly, slightly hesitantly, entered the apartment. Seeing Kara lying on the couch surrounded by mainly empty boxes of junk food she guessed.

"Comfort eating?"

"Yes." Kara said munching through another doughnut. As she looked at Kelly she asked. "Is that bad?"

"I'm not here to judge." Kelly said. "But lying down while comfort eating probably isn't great for you." She added as she walked to the lounge area and sat down opposite Kara who remained lying on the couch. "Did you talk to Lena again?"

"Yes. She hates me."

"Maybe she is just reacting." Kelly suggested.

"No. Not any more. Lena is smart. She thinks things through. She knows what she feels. And she is right to hate me. I am a hypocrite who betrayed her. I had so many opportunities to tell her. But I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm a coward. I was scared of losing my friend."

"Did you tell Lena that?"

"She took it as confirmation I was using her." Kara said as Alex walked in. On seeing Kara lying on the couch talking to Kelly she asked.

"Can you stop using my girlfriend as your personal therapist?"

"I wasn't. But Kelly is so easy to talk to." Kara answered.

"Yes she is." Alex agreed.

"Well it is my job." Kelly reminded them.

"So it didn't go well with Lena then?" Alex asked as Kara sat up.

"No. She hates me and won't listen to anything I say." Kara explained miserably as Alex sat next to her and hugged her.

"Lena has been betrayed so many times she expects it." Kelly pointed out.

"And I reinforced that by betraying her." Kara said miserably.

"We all did." Alex said.

"You didn't. I mean you didn't even know who I was for months." Kara pointed out.

"I had my memories of Kara being Supergirl erased." Alex explained to Kelly when she saw her girlfriend's confusion.

"Of course you did." Kelly replied not trying to keep up.

"Lena doesn't know that and even if she did I doubt it would make much difference." Kara said.

"Well, why don't I try to talk to her?" Alex said.

"Because you aren't bullet proof." Kara replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Lena asked when Alex marched into her office.

"Because we care about you."

"Care about me? You all humiliated and betrayed me. One of you I could handle. But all of you?"

"You want someone to blame, blame me." Alex said. "When Kara first became your friend I couldn't see beyond the Luthor and told her to be careful. Kara may be able to see the best in people, but I can't. Neither can you. So don't tell me you wouldn't have been wary if the situation had been reversed."

"I would have been wary." Lena agreed. "But not for years. Out of interest what exactly does someone have to do to gain your trust? With Nia is it because she is an alien? And Maggie as she slept with you?"

Alex bit back the response that was rising and instead took a breath before calmly explaining.

"To start with not telling you was to protect Kara, but soon it came about protecting you. Kara didn't want you to be in danger. And then she didn't want to hurt you. She wanted to tell you so many times, but I kept persuading her not to. So if you want to blame some one blame me."

"Kara is a grown woman. You don't control her, which is how you ended up with Colonel Haley overseeing you." Lena pointed out.

"You are the only friend who Kara knew liked her for her." Alex said changing tactics. "Growing up in Midvale she never really fitted in. Her first friend figured out she was an alien. She was so happy when she realised he liked her for all of her. But after he died we got closer and she didn't really make other friends. Then she came here and met Winn and they were great friends and the second she came out as Supergirl she told him. Over the next couple of years he saw her more and more as Supergirl and not as Kara. James was told by her cousin who she was. Lucy was convinced it was his obsession with Superman that brought James here. And in the first year Kara was too infatuated with James to care, but then she did start to question if James liked her for Supergirl or Kara. Round you she could be Kara. You helped her stay connected to her human side. But regardless of whether or not she was Kara or Supergirl she always had your back. How many times has she saved you?" Alex said. Not giving Lena a chance to answer Alex went on.

"There's another lie we've not told you about. Two years ago do you remember waking up in your office after your coffee had been poisoned?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Kara was terrified you were going to die. She flew you to the DEO as Kara, risking revealing herself to save you."

"So she was willing to tell the city but not me?" Lena asked.

"There's no winning with you is there? Kara always believed in you and she always will." Alex said. "If you don't want someone like that in your life that's your call."

"Are you done?" Lena asked wanting to have the last word. "I'm busy. Leave now."

Shaking her head Alex walked out of the office.

Once Alex had gone Lena walked over to the side of the office and poured herself a drink. Returning to her desk she tried to calm herself down but found herself getting fixated on all the times she had been lied to. All the times she thought Kara had been in danger and she needless endangered herself to look after her. But as she sipped her drink she also thought about the times Kara, in one of her guises, had saved her. But those thoughts were overshadowed by the fact she wondered if she would have needed saving if Kara had been honest.

Taking another sip she looked out of her window only to be disturbed by her office door opening.

"I said I am not to be disturbed." Lena snapped at her assistant without turning.

"I won't take long." An unrecognisable woman's voice said.

Turning Lena saw a middle aged, well dressed woman walk towards her.

"I'm not seeing anyone this evening." Lena said wondering how another person had got past her assistant. "I suggest you leave."

"I don't think so. You'll want to hear what I have to say."

"I very much doubt that." Lena said.

"We worked in the shadows and assisted your brother."

"Out." Lena said.

"Don't worry, he never knew. As brilliant as he is, well was, his ego as well as his hatred of Kryptonians made him not suitable for our organisation. You however, are both brilliant and grounded. And that is why we want you."

"You just admitted to helping Lex, why would I help you?" Lena asked.

"Lex wanted to kill Superman. We want to save the world."

"From what?"

"Anything and everything that threatens it."

"Yet you supported Lex." Lena pointed out.

"Perhaps this will interest you. Eve Tessmacher still works for us. Perhaps I could arrange a meeting. I know you Lena and I know you thirst for revenge." The woman said before putting a card on Lena's desk. "Call whenever you are ready."

"Leviathan?" Lena asked. "Your organisation is named after a monster?"

"Interesting you jumped straight to a biblical monster rather than the Hobbes' work on the creation of an ideal state."

"My second guess would have been the power of satan described my Milton." Lena pointed out.

"You have been betrayed by many so it is hardly surprising you see the worse in everything. But it doesn't need to be that way." The woman said walking to the door just as she repeated her words from earlier. "Call when you are ready."

-00-

"How did it go?" Kara asked putting down her laptop as Alex entered her apartment.

"Non was more open minded." Alex said as she sat down next to Kara. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I kept pushing you not to tell her." Alex reminded her.

"When do I ever listen to you?" Kara asked. "This is on me." She added as Alex pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sure you'll fix it." Alex said.

"I'm not so sure." Kara sighed.

"Don't give up." Alex said. "In the mean time how about another sisters' night?"

"Don't you owe Kelly a date night? Especially one that isn't interrupted by your sister?"

"She'll understand." Alex said.

"Go be with Kelly. No point in all three of us being miserable." Kara said. Sensing Alex's reluctance she added. "Seriously, go. I have stuff to do."

"Stuff?" Alex asked.

"Work stuff." Kara clarified.

"What kind of work stuff?" Alex pressed.

"I have been hearing stories about an organisation."

"What type of organisation?"

"A super shady one."

"A super shady one?" Alex asked doubtfully.

"They sound really sinister. There are stories of them controlling people, watching people. Some are saying they were the force behind Lex."

"Do you think that you may be trying to distract yourself from the problems with Lena with a new problem?" Alex suggested.

"Just because you are dating a shrink doesn't make you shrink." Kara replied.

"I'm not trying to be a shrink. It just sounds a little far fetched."

"I'm serious Alex. Lots of people are talking about an organisation that is changing things."

"Does this organisation have a name?" Alex asked.

"Leviathan." Kara replied.

"I will have Brainy dig around." Alex offered.

"Thank you." Kara said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kelly offered as she sat down next to Lena as she waited for the order to be ready.

"I thought your professional opinion was drinking is bad." Lena replied.

"Becoming paralytic is bad." Kelly clarified. "Also I didn't specify it would be an alcoholic drink."

"Well, I am perfectly capable of buying my own drinks." Lena said. "Although I apparently need to find a new bar."

"Even if you did, you aren't that hard to track down." Kelly countered.

"Why are you here?"

"Both Kara and Alex are hurting. No matter what you think of them you are a friend."

"Just an untrusted friend."

"Everyone has secrets and it is never nice knowing you have been kept in the dark." Kelly said.

"And yet something tells me you are about to suggest I forgive and forget."

"Are you any different?" Kelly asked. "You developed Kryptonite, Harun-El, helped Lex, all in secret."

"Well you are very well informed. And despite only being in town for like two minutes you seem to know everything. Unlike me who was lied to for years."

"It was you reaction that led to me being told." Kelly said before pointing out. "Betrayal is part of life. Even if you shut yourself off people will still betray you. The big difference is if you allow people in, they will be there to support you when it happens."

"Or they will be that much closer to stab you in the back." Lena countered as she stood and walked out of the bar.

-00-

Not wanting to be alone Lena headed back to L-Corp and went straight to her office. Walking to her desk she sat down and saw the empty space that once had the photograph of her, Kara and Alex.

Shaking her head she tried to concentrate on work. Something that was made harder by her lack of sobriety.

Pausing she picked up her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Lena?" Sam asked groggily down the phone after a few rings. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was so late." Lena replied looking at her watch.

"It's okay." Sam said clearly trying to wake up down the other end of the phone. "What's wrong?"

"I just missed you." Lena confessed. "How's Ruby?"

"Great. We start on our soccer tour tomorrow. Well she does, I'm just the hired driver." Sam replied. "So what's up with you?"

"Not much. I was just working and needed to hear a friendly voice. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. But are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. I should get back to my report. Have a good trip." Lena replied before hanging up feeling guilty for waking her friend and not remembering that the duo were starting a soccer tour.

Putting her phone down she opened her desk drawer. As she did so she saw the business card the woman had left with her. For a moment she just looked at it. Then she reached down and picked it up.

-00-

"You're worried about Kara?" Kelly guessed as she noticed Alex not paying any attention to the film they were meant to be watching.

"She's distracting herself with work."

"Something I'm guessing you do a lot too." Kelly said.

"Probably. But I don't know if it is real work or not."

"How do you mean?"

"She thinks there is a new shady organisation out there working behind the scenes for nefarious purposes."

"And you disagree?" Kelly asked.

"I've not seen any evidence. And if they are as powerful as she thinks they are there should have been some hints." Alex said.

"So you think she is wrong?"

"I thought she might be reading too much into it to distract her from her Lena issues." Alex explained.

"You don't seem convinced."

"I'm not. Kara has pretty good instincts. What if she is right and there is a shady organisation out there?"

"How many episodes of the X-Files did you two watch growing up?" Kelly asked.

"Before you mock, I remind you I work for the DEO and my sister is an alien." Alex countered.

"Point taken." Kelly said.

"Is it wrong to hope Kara is wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with not wanting the world to be full of sinister organisations." Kelly assured her.

"What if she is right?" Alex asked.

"You would have seen something wouldn't you?" Kelly asked reiterating Alex's point from earlier.

"That's what I thought. But then Lockwood and Lex wormed their way into power from nowhere." Alex said before apologising. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Turning a date into a discussion about sinister organisations that might or might not exist."

"You're worried about Kara, I get that." Kelly said. "To be honest I'm a little jealous."

"Of what?"

"You and Kara. I wish James and I could be that close." Kelly confessed. "Part of me thought that by moving to National City we might go back to how we were before dad died. But, I don't know, maybe too much has happened, but it feels like there is a giant wall between us."

"Maybe that will change with time. I mean James is pretty stubborn."

"We both are. It's an Olsen thing." Kelly smiled. "I think we have both got used to being alone." She added sadly before saying. "But my point is don't feel guilty about wanting to be there for Kara. I know how important she is to you."

"Thanks." Alex smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kara followed up on a Leviathan lead she walked towards a large skyscraper. As she did so she saw a familiar figure walking a few feet in front. Increasing her pace until she was walking next to the CEO she said.

"Lena? What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Lena said angrily. "Will you please all stop stalking me."

"I'm not. I am here for a story. There is a really shady organisation out here." Kara explained. Seeing Lena's expression change slightly she said. "You know about them. Please tell me you are not trying to take them down alone?"

"It's not like I have anyone I can trust." Lena snapped back.

"You could get hurt or killed." Kara tried.

"Most would see that as a good thing."

"I wouldn't." Kara said.

"Leave." Lena said turning to face Kara. "Right now the only thing placing me in danger is you. So go before anyone sees you."

"Fine." Kara said reluctantly. "But if you need help please call me."

Having watched Kara walk away Lena took a deep breath and entered the office building.

-00-

"We said come alone." A man Lena hadn't met before stated when she was shown into a meeting room.

"I am alone." Lena pointed out.

"You were with a reporter just now."

"Well despite owning a media empire I have never worked out how to stop the press interfering in my business. But I did get rid of her."

"For your sake you had better be telling the truth." He warned.

"All I want is revenge against Eve. How would the press help me with that? That reporter would object to me harming Eve."

"Forgive my colleague. He, like you, has trust issues." The woman who had come to Lena's office days earlier said.

"As wise as that might be I am not here to debate trust. Are you going to tell me where Eve is or not?" Lena asked.

"Not. Or not yet anyway. First we want your help." The woman said.

"Whenever I try to do what I think is the right thing it backfires and the world nearly dies. So for now on I have no desire to help anyone apart from me." Lena said.

"I am sure you will change your mind soon." The woman said. "We can offer you so much and do so much. But you are a practical woman and that is why we will demonstrate our power and resolve and do something that Lex could never do."

"Be sincere?" Lena asked.

"Kill a Kryptonian."

"You really are as mad as Lex." Lena said standing. "Or you are talking to the wrong Luthor. I have no interest in anyone dying. What I do have an interest in is getting out of here." With that she stormed from the office.

"I told you we should have given her Miss Tessmacher." The man commented.

"Miss Tessmacher is still a valuable asset for this organisation. I won't sacrifice her until I am sure she no longer has a contribution to make." The woman said.

"And Lena Luthor? Her contribution will be significantly more important than Miss Tessmacher's. If you alienate her you may never get her back."

"Lena Luthor is not as complex as she believes. She has been betrayed time and again. She is blamed for everything and held back by her family name. Despite that she strives to make the world a better place."

"Which is why killing her alien bodyguard is risky." The man argued.

"Supergirl is nothing more than a safety net for her." The woman said dismissively. "Once the safety net is gone she will soar."

-00-

"What's up with you?" Alex asked as Kara sat down.

"Lena. I think she is doing something stupid."

"What?"

"You know how I told you about that group working in the background?"

"Your shady conspiracy theory?" Alex asked.

"I was following a lead and it led me to Lena."

"She's involved in your shady organisation?" Alex questioned surprised.

"No. I think she is trying to stop them."

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes. She told me to get lost."

"At least she spoke to you." Alex offered.

"I'm worried she is going to get herself killed."

"You can't force her to accept help or wait for backup. Trust me if that was possible you would have caused me way less stress over the years."

"I can't sit back and do nothing." Kara said.

"I know. But if you force it you may alienate her more." Alex warned.

"Not sure that is possible right now." Kara said as her door opened and Kelly and James walked in.

"Hey." Kelly smiled. Noticing Kara looking miserable she guessed. "Still no luck with Lena?"

"No." Kara sighed.

"Maybe these will help." Kelly said handing Kara a bag of potstickers.

"You're the best." Kara smiled taking the bag as Alex approached Kelly and took the bottle of wine she had brought.

-00-

"So how come I never get to be on your team?" Kelly asked Alex as they sat round Kara's coffee table.

"James needs all the help he can get." Alex said.

"By which she means she hates losing and she and Kara have a freaky connection that allows them to overpower anyone." James explained as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Lena." Kara said confused as she used her supervision to look through the door. Immediately she jumped up and opened the door.

"Lena, you're here?" Kara greeted.

"May I come in?" Lena asked.

"Of course." Kara said stepping away from the door. Once Lena was in the apartment a silence awkwardly hung in the air before Kelly offered.

"Should we go?"

"I won't be here long." Lena said reaching into her bag and removing a small metal object that she pressed a button on. "It's a jammer." She explained as she put it on the kitchen counter.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Don't read anything into the fact I am here telling you this." Lena warned before explaining. "Leviathan are everywhere. And they know things they shouldn't. My guess is they are watching everyone very carefully." Lena said. "And now they are after Supergirl. They plan on killing her."

"That's not going to happen." Kara assured her.

"And there is that infamous Kryptonian arrogance." Lena shot back before she turned and left.

Once the door had shut Kara turned to Alex and asked.

"Still think I am making Leviathan up?"

-00-

As Lena immersed herself in a financial report she barely noticed the person enter her office. Finally she looked up and saw the Leviathan representative.

"You went to see your former friends." The woman commented.

"Is there a law banning that?" Lena asked.

"No. But it is curious timing."

"If you are watching me you'll also know I didn't stay long. Not that it is any of your business, but I just went to tell them to stay away from me. Something I thought your paranoid colleague would like. I don't appreciate unannounced visits to my office, my home or my favourite bar."

"Was that comment aimed at them or us?" The woman asked.

"Everyone. Playing nicely with others doesn't work well for me."

"That can change Lena. We are full of people like you."

"Then your organisation must be truly rotten." Lena commented.

"Lena, your lack of self worth can be traced to your mother. Your adoptive mother. But not everyone is like that. We will show you the way. And we will start by giving you a display of power."

"Why exactly do you think I'd want Supergirl dead?"

"Because you want what is best for humanity. You know we can't be held to ransom by anyone, alien or otherwise. Humans need to be able to protect themselves. With Supergirl gone she would not only no longer pose a risk to the planet, but it would force people to take responsibility. To stand up and fight for themselves. We both know that is what you want. That is why you researched the Harun-El."

"I do want humans to be strong and able to fight for themselves. But that does not mean I support murder."

"That is why we will do it. And when it is done we will be waiting for you." The woman said. "The time is nearly here. Until next time." She said walking out of the office, leaving Lena with an uneasy feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

"You okay?" Nia asked as she sat down opposite Kara. Not getting a response she waved her hand in front of Kara's face startling the Kryptonian.

"Nia. Hi." Kara replied.

"You okay? Because I thought it was me who was meant to daydream?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About Lena?" Nia guessed.

"Only in part. You know how I mentioned that new organisation that seemed to be springing up?"

"Yes."

"They seem to have been around for years. The more I dig the more references to them I find."

"What does that have to do with Lena?"

"I think she is trying to take them down."

"By herself?"

"It's not like she trusts the rest of us." Kara said before noticing a slight frown on Nia's face. "What is it?"

"I know you know Lena better than I do, but are you sure that is what she is doing? I mean could she be joining them?"

"No. If what I am reading is right there is no way she would get involved with them." Kara said. "I just wish there was a way to make her not do this alone."

"Like a group intervention?" Nia asked.

"I'm not sure that would work." Kara said as Alex approached them.

"What wouldn't work?" Alex asked.

"A group intervention." Kara said before asking. "What are you doing her?"

"I was worried about you so I thought I'd buy you lunch."

"Really?" Kara asked perking up.

"Yes really." Alex smiled.

"You're the best." Kara replied standing. She then glanced at Nia and said. "I'll catch you later."

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked Alex as they walked through the park.

"Me?" Alex asked before reminding Kara. "I'm the one trying to make you feel better."

"I know and I appreciate that. But you're frowning. What's up?"

"It's nothing. I have just been stuck in a budget meeting all morning."

"That sucks." Kara said. "Stay here." With that she disappeared returning a few minutes later with a large brown bag. "Fresh from Chicago." She said holding the bag out to Alex.

"Thank you." Alex smiled taking the bag. "But I was serious, I wanted to make you feel better."

"You are." Kara assured her. "I can't do anything about how much Lena hates me. But I can make sure you have your favourite comfort food."

"You are the best sister on Earth." Alex replied as she started eating the burger.

"I try. Wait, only on Earth? What about the galaxy?" Kara asked pretending to look hurt.

"Yeah, well I have heard there are some sisters out there who share potstickers." Alex joked.

"They're just freaks." Kara replied.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Alex asked.

"Just working. I have some new leads to follow." Kara said.

"Do you want help?"

"I thought you didn't believe me?"

"I don't know if I believe they are as powerful as you say, but they have threatened to kill you." Alex reminded her.

"I'll be fine." Kara said. "I'm just researching them not confronting them. Besides shouldn't you be out on a date with your weirdly understanding girlfriend?"

"It's hard to enjoy a date when you are in trouble." Alex said. "Besides Kelly might be busy."

"You could ask." Kara said looking at Alex until she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Kelly.

"Happy?" Alex asked.

"Not until you have actually set up the date." Kara replied as Alex's phone buzzed.

"All done." Alex said.

"Good." Kara smiled.

-00-

As Lena walked towards her car she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw a man with a briefcase walking towards her.

"Ms Luthor." He said when he saw her looking at him.

"Can I help you?"

"You can. But more importantly you can help humanity."

"I think you should leave." Lena said feeling uneasy.

"I will, but first I need I more person to join us. And they will be here imminently." He said revealing his wrist that had a watch that Lena recognised.

"That's my watch." Lena said.

"Indeed. One that you can use to call for help." He said pressing a button. "Or to help spring a trap." He added. A moment later Supergirl flew into the parking garage and landed in front of Lena.

"It's a trap." Lena said. "Go."

"Not until you are safe." Supergirl said to Lena, while looking at the man trying and failing to see into his suitcase.

"How entirely non-human of you." He said. "But I am glad we are on the same page. Lena Luthor is far more important than you." He said moving a finger along the handle of the lead-lined briefcase. Moments later green gas shot out causing Supergirl to drop to her knees struggling to breathe.

"Goodbye Supergirl." He said putting the briefcase down. "In case you haven't guessed there is a bomb in the case and when it goes you and Lena will both die. Unless you save her." He said turning and running off.

"Go." Supergirl gasped.

"Not without you." Lena said scrambling over to the brief case and tossing it as far as she could. It had only flew a couple of metres through the air though when it detonated.


	8. Chapter 8

Trying to shake off her ringing ears and the crushing weight on her ribs it took Lena a minute to figure out where she was and what had happened. But as her mind caught up she realised the weight on her ribs was Supergirl, who lay still apart from a laboured rise and fall of her chest as she tried to breathe.

"Kara?" Lena asked. Not getting a response she tried to push the unconscious hero off her so she could see how hurt she was. Having managed to move Kara and sit up she was aware her hands felt warm and damp. Looking down she saw they were covered in blood.

"Kara." Lena called more desperately. This time Kara groaned and opened her eyes. As Lena cradled Kara in her arms she asked.

"Why?"

"You're my friend." Kara rasped. "I'm sorry." As she wheezed Lena tried to find the source of the bleeding swearing when everything was getting stained red. Seeing Kara was struggling to stay awake Lena threatened.

"If you die on me I will never forgive you."

"How's that different from now?" Kara wheezed trying to stay awake.

"You're not healing." Lena said, stating the obvious.

"Kryptonite." Kara pointed out.

"We have to get you to the lab." Lena said standing and trying to pull Kara to her feet.

"Can't." Kara said devoid of energy but full of pain.

"Yes you can. Start walking." Lena demanded as she half dragged her towards the elevator.

Once inside Lena propped Kara against the side and wiped the blood off her hand before using the palm reader. Once the elevator started descending Lena took out her phone and dialled Alex.

"Lena?" Alex asked confused.

"Get to my lab, it's Kara." Lena said as Kara slid down the side of the elevator. Hanging up Lena focused on Kara who was still not healing.

"Kara, stay with me." Lena said crouching in front of her.

Having got Kara onto a solar bed Lena was dismayed to see she still wasn't healing. Guessing she must have Kryptonite embedded in her she went to work trying to find and remove the shards.

-00-

"Kara?" Alex called as she exited the elevator.

"Through here." Lena shouted.

"Kara." Alex said rushing to her side. "What happened?" She asked, her tone accusatory.

"She jumped in front of a Kryptonite bomb." Lena said. "I've pulled out everything I could see, but she isn't healing despite the lamps."

"Don't you dare give up." Alex said to Kara as she held her hand.

"I have just run a scan." Lena said waiting for the images to appear on the screen. "If there is still Kryptonite in her this should show it. But she also inhaled Kryptonite gas."

"Who did this?" Alex demanded as she looked at the screen.

"My guess is Leviathan." Lena said as the image displayed. "There." Lena said pointing at the scan.

"That's in her heart." Alex said face falling.

"No, look at this view, it is close but not actually in it." Lena said.

"For now." Alex said releasing Kara's hand and moving closer to the screens. "We've got to get it out of her now. I take it this lab is still fully stocked?"

"Yes." Lena said.

"Good. I'll need your help."

"Wouldn't the DEO be better?"

"There's no time. If that Kryptonite goes into her heart I'm not sure she'll survive. Are you helping me or not?" Alex snapped as she searched for the surgical equipment.

"Of course I'm helping." Lena assured her.

"Do you have any Kryptonite? Now is not the time to lie."

"I'll go and get it." Lena said disappearing.

"Al … lex." Kara suddenly wheezed.

"Kara, I'm right here." Alex said returning to her side. "You are going to be okay. Just hold on."

"Ter … ible liar." Kara breathlessly said before passing out.

"I have it." Lena said returning to the room holding a lead box.

"Good. Keep it in there until we need it."

"Aren't you trying to get Kryptonite out of her?" Lena asked unsure why Alex wanted the poisonousness, to Kara, compound.

"Yes, but if something goes wrong we may to do more invasive surgery and for that we might need Kryptonite." Alex said moving the equipment she had found to Kara's side.

-00-

Lena watch watched for thirty guilt filled minutes as Alex attempted to reach the Kryptonite close to Kara's heart. During that time Kara's breathing became more and more laboured and her heart rate became more erratic. Hating doing nothing than occasionally handing Alex some new tools she started to recount events in the car park. As she did so she focused on the man who had done this and thought of all the ways she could get revenge.

"Lena!" Alex snapped pulling the CEO from her thoughts.

"Sorry. What?"

"Stop thinking about revenge and get me the lead box."

"Sorry." Lena said doing as she was told. "How did you know I was thinking about revenge?"

"It was written all over your face." Alex said as Lena returned. "Don't worry. We'll get them." she added before saying. "I should have the shard in a couple of minutes. When I pull it out I have no idea what will happen."

"She won't heal straight away?"

"It depends on how much damage has been done." Alex said as an alarm started.

"She's going into cardiac arrest." Alex said, a note of panic in her voice. "I'm taking it out now." She said quickening her movements. "Got it." She said as she managed to grab hold of the shard before pulling it out of Kara and putting it in the box that Lena held open.

"Come on Kara." Alex pleaded when, even without the Kryptonite, her heart didn't return to normal. "Damn it. She's in defib." She added causing Lena to grab the defibrillator and help her put the pads on Kara.

"Clear." Alex called when they were ready. As they stepped back they watched and hoped. But as the alarms continued to sound Alex said. "Increasing power."

Once again they stood back and watched as the current was administered. This time though it did what it was meant to and the alarms stopped.

"That's it Kara. Keep fighting." Alex said stepping towards her sister and sagging in relief as she saw her wounds heal.

-00-

Once Kara was stable Alex turned to Lena and asked.

"What the hell happened?"

"Leviathan. They tried to kill her. But it was my fault. They used the watch and Kara came for me." Lena said as the adrenaline wore off and shock started to set in. "I told her to go, but she wouldn't. She just stood there. And then when he left the bomb, I tried to throw it, but I wasn't strong enough. And then...I don't know she must have jumped in front of it because she was on top of me and bleeding. I tried to stop her. Why does she have to be so stubborn? If I-"

"Lena, you're hurt. Let me treat your wounds." Alex interrupted worried by Lena's lack of calm.

"Why would you? Kara nearly died because of me." Lena said wrapping her arms round her torso.

"If I stopped treating Kara because she did something stupid, I would never treat her." Alex pointed out as she carefully manoeuvred Lena to sit on a chair.

"Kara warned me." Lena said. "I was too proud to listen." She added as Alex cleaned the various cuts that Lena had from the explosion.

"More like too angry." Alex said applying a bandage.

"Why aren't you angry?" Lena asked.

"I am really angry." Alex said. "But right now I am more concerned about Kara." She added glancing over at her sleeping sister. "Besides I should have stopped this. I didn't take her seriously, I thought she was reading too much into the reports on Leviathan to make her distracted. In the end it was me that was distracted and she paid the price."

"Ignoring Kara is not the same as trying to fight an organisation with no plan." Lena said bitterly. "I should have been more careful."

"You really thought you could take them down by yourself?"

"I don't know. I just knew I had to do something. To start with I didn't think they were that dangerous. I should have known it would go wrong, just like everything I touch."

"You know when Kara figured out you were meeting with them she never thought you were getting involved. She was convinced you were trying to stop them. Maybe you should try seeing yourself like Kara does."

"That doesn't help with my guilt." Lena pointed out.

"That doesn't bother me." Alex shrugged applying a final bandage. "All I want is for Kara to be happy and safe. And you hating her makes her miserable."

"I don't hate her." Lena sighed. "My hate is very much directed at me."

"Yet you treated her like crap." Alex pointed out.

"I was hurt, betrayed. Everyone lies to me." Lena said.

"Everyone lies." Alex argued. "Not all lies are bad though. Sometimes as much as they hurt they result in something good." She paused before looking at Lena and explaining. "Mom lied to us about dad. We thought he was killed in a plane crash, but instead, to protect Kara, he had joined the DEO. He died on a mission. Except he didn't. He survived and worked for your mother for years. But if mom had told me the truth at the start I probably would have ended up hating Kara. God knows I lashed out and blamed her for loosing dad as it was." Alex confessed.

"That's kind of hard to imagine." Lena commented.

"I resented her. She stole the spotlight from me, she was better than me. I mean she could fly, there was no way I could compete. And I was really mean to her. But despite that she was always there for me when I needed her. She literally saved my life." Alex explained. "And I repaid that by lying to her. So you can talk all you want about how angry and betrayed you are. But we've all been betrayed. Especially Kara." Alex went on.

"I doubt that."

"I worked for the DEO for years without telling Kara." Alex confessed. "She found out when we shot her out of the sky using Kryptonite. I still remember how hurt she looked when she came to and saw me. I wish that was the worse thing I did. But it's not. Kara's mother was, is I guess, a kind of judge. When Kara was a kid she used Kara as bait to capture Kara's aunt, who she then sentenced to Fort Rozz. She was so broken when she found out." Alex recalled. "Being Kara, once she had got over the anger she felt towards her mother, that story just made her believe in her aunt more. She thought she could turn her so she would help us. And in a way she did, she helped me save Kara from the Black Mercy. But after that there was a big fight. Kara went off to fight Non and J'onn and I took on Astra. And I killed her. Stabbed her with a Kryptonite sword. Kara got to the roof in time to see Astra die." Alex recalled. "J'onn persuaded me to lie about it and blame him. Not that I needed much persuasion, I was so scared of how Kara would react. For a while she refused to work with J'onn. Then I confessed and she forgave me, just like that. I understand why you are angry, but there was no malice is Kara not telling you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes.

"Kara, thank god. I have been so worried about you." Alex said squeezing her sister's hand.

"Where are we?" Kara asked trying to sit up.

"L-Corp."

"L-Corp?" Kara asked confused. "Wait is Lena okay?"

"Feeling a little guilty, but physically she is fine."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked. "You look stressed."

"That's what happens when my little sister nearly dies." Alex said. "I was so scared."

"I'm fine." Kara said pulling Alex in for a hug. When she finally released her she asked. "How long was I out for?"

"A few hours."

"Hours? Wait weren't you meant to be on a date?"

"Date? Crap. I forgot." Alex said looking round for her jacket. Finally seeing it she reached over and removed her phone, wincing when she saw the missed calls and messages from Kelly.

"Go see her." Kara said.

"I can't leave you." Alex countered.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"You nearly died. I thought I was going to lose you." Alex said, her voice cracking.

"Alex, I'm okay. I feel fine." Kara assured her.

"Even if that were true, what is stopping Leviathan coming after you again?"

"This place has better defences than the DEO." Kara reminded Alex. "I will be safe here."

"And safer if I am with you." Alex countered.

"Alex, I'll be fine. Besides, this might be a good opportunity to talk to Lena." Kara argued. "I promise I won't leave L-Corp. I will not be Supergirl until you have given me the all clear."

-00-

"Kara, you should be under the lamps." Lena said as Kara walked into the office, dressed in scrubs.

"The problem with that is you aren't down there and I was hoping we could talk."

"Not here." Lena said. "Lamps now." She added as she directed Kara back out of the office to the elevator.

"Will you come with me?" Kara asked.

"Something tells me if I didn't you wouldn't go." Lena said as the doors shut.

"You know me well." Kara said leaning against the side of the elevator.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"Just a little tired." Kara confessed.

"Which is why you should be under the lamps." Lena said. "Where's Alex?"

"She left." Kara explained.

"What do you mean left?"

"She kind of missed a date." Kara shrugged.

"And she left you here?" Lena asked doubtfully.

"She knew you'd look after me." Kara said as the elevator doors opened.

"You see the world very differently from the rest of us." Lena commented as she helped Kara over to the lamps.

"Is that so bad?" Kara asked as Lena ensured the lamps were powered.

"I guess not." Lena said before asking. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Any pain?" Lena pressed.

"I'm just a little tired." Kara confessed.

"I am so sorry. I poison everything I touch." Lena apologised to Kara.

"No you don't." Kara said.

"I do. Maybe if I hadn't gone to live with the Luthors they wouldn't have turned into the evil sociopaths they are now."

"You don't believe that." Kara said.

"Yes I do."

"Lena, you are a good person." Kara argued as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"Yet you nearly died. Before that both Lex and Lillian used my technology to hurt you and other aliens."

"You aren't responsible for their actions."

"I am responsible for my actions and like it or not everything I do ends in suffering for others."

"I am just as bad." Kara said.

"You save people."

"I hurt you. I have cost Alex so much. People round me pay the price. But no matter what you think of me I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well intent and result are rarely aligned in my experience." Lena replied. "I thought I could take them down by myself. I was wrong and you nearly died as a result."

"I didn't die because you and Alex saved me. Like you have done plenty of times before. You may not like me, but we make a good team." Kara said. When Lena didn't immediately respond she went on. "I mean we stopped Reign and saved Sam, we stopped the Daxamites and we stopped Lex."

"Yes we did." Lena agreed.

"I've missed you, like really missed you." Kara said.

"I've missed you too." Lena confessed.

"Really?" Kara asked hopefully. "Does that mean you are not angry at me?"

"Jumping in front of bombs kind of makes it hard to stay angry at you." Lena said. "But if Alex finds out that you left this room and aren't resting she is going to be really angry. So get some rest." Lena said turning.

"You're not staying?" Kara asked sounding disappointed.

"I'm going to get some food. I'll be back soon."

-00-

"Kelly, I am so sorry." Alex said when her girlfriend finally opened her door. Any annoyance Kelly had been feeling on being stood up disappeared when she saw how tired and shaken Alex looked.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"Kara got hurt, badly."

"Is she okay?"

"She is now, but for a minute there I thought she wouldn't be." Alex confessed.

"Then why are you here? Go be Kara." Kelly said.

"She is working things out with Lena." Alex said. "I wanted to make sure we're okay."

"We're okay." Kelly said. "But are you okay?"

"Sure." Alex said not sounding convinced.

"And the truth?" Kelly pressed.

"I thought I was going to lose her." Alex confessed.

"Come in and talk to me." Kelly said.

"I should go." Alex replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's late and I've already ruined your evening."

"I have chocolate." Kelly offered.

"See, as a doctor I would like to point out that eating chocolate is not a good way to solve problems."

"So you don't want chocolate?" Kelly challenged.

"Of course I want chocolate." Alex smiled as Kelly took her hand and led her into her apartment.

As they sat down Kelly handed Alex some chocolate and watched as she started to eat it. After a minute Alex finally said.

"Kara is practically invincible, and yet, I have come so close to losing her. Not just tonight but so many times recently. I am meant to keep her safe, to protect her. But I keep screwing up."

"What happened is not your fault." Kelly said.

"I am meant to protect her." Alex argued.

"Kara is practically invincible." Kelly countered.

"And yet she almost died as I didn't do my job."

"I meant she doesn't need a bodyguard."

"Yes she does. From day one I had it drummed into I had to protect her. Why do I keep screwing up?"

"I am pretty sure your mom wanted you to protect her from the emotional hardships that come with being human, not fight off aliens and dark human organisations. Kara is the most powerful being on the planet, I am pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"She nearly died. Again." Alex reminded her.

"Okay she needs a little help, but that doesn't make it your fault."

-00-

"There isn't any Kryptonite in here." Lena said when she saw Kara sitting on the solar bed looking round.

"I know." Kara said eyeing up the pizza box in Lena's hand.

"Then what are you looking for?"

"I wasn't really. Just looking. You see just after I first came out Winn set up a secret base of operations." Kara said. "It was an office at CatCo." She explained. "Winn, James and I tracked many criminals in that room. Then Winn joined the DEO and things changed. We stopped using the room and everything got ran out of the DEO, which was fine until I was fired. But I was just thinking that this would be a way better base than what we had a CatCo."

"You want to take over my underground labs?" Lena asked handing Kara the pizza box.

"Not exactly, just have a secret base down here." Kara said as she took a slice of pizza. Having swallowed a mouthful she added. "We could work together to fight the bad guys."

"I thought you didn't want to put me in danger and that you didn't approve of me fighting the bad guys?"

"You are going to fight them anyway, we might as well fight them together." Kara argued. "I just want you to be safe. And to get my friend back."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're feeling better then?" Alex said as she and Kelly approached Kara at Noonan's the next morning and saw the two empty plates in front of her.

"So much better." Kara agreed.

"I'll go get the drinks." Alex said to Kelly.

"Can you order me another sticky bun?" Kara asked.

"You've already had two." Alex pointed out looking at the plates.

"Yeah, but I burnt a lot of calories yesterday." Kara argued.

"You are unbelievable." Alex muttered as she walked off. Once Kara was alone with Kelly she said.

"Sorry Alex missed your date because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Kelly pointed out. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Once my body started healing I was fine." Kara shrugged. "I spent most of the night under the lamps in Lena's labs so now I am just a little tired, but after some more food I will be back to normal."

"How are things with Lena?" Kelly asked.

"Better, but not how it used to be."

"Friendship takes time."

"Trust me I know. I just hate that I screwed it up so badly."

"From the sound of it you both hid things from each other." Kelly reminded her as Alex approached carrying a tray. "I know you feel guilty, but you can't accept all the blame. If you do your friendship will be the worse for it."

"Lena?" Alex guessed as she passed Kara the sticky bun.

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"You didn't sort things out?"

"I don't know. We talked, but I wouldn't say things are fixed. I invited her for lunch, so I guess I'll see if she turns up." Kara said glancing at her watch. "Shoot, I'm going to be late. I'll catch you later." She exclaimed before grabbing the remnants of the sticky bun and rushing out.

"Don't forget to come to the infirmary for tests." Alex called after her.

Shaking her head Alex started to sip her coffee only to notice the look Kelly was giving her.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised that you are okay with Kara just accepting Lena after everything."

"Kara is Kara and will forgive everything and see the best in everyone." Alex said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to forget how she treated her or that she nearly got her killed."

-00-

As Kara read an article on her computer she became aware of a shadow falling on her desk. Looking up she exclaimed.

"Lena? You came?"

"Did you not want me to?"

"Of course I did. I just didn't think you would." Kara confessed as she stood. "But I'm glad you are here."

"Me too." Lena said as she and Kara walked to the elevators. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"I noticed Supergirl hasn't been seen this morning." Lena pointed out.

"Alex wanted her to keep a low profile." Kara explained. "What about you? Are you okay? You look tired."

"I didn't sleep much last night and then after you left I did a lot of thinking." Lena said stepping into the elevator. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Behaving like a spoilt brat. I guess deep down I am a Luthor. I kept plenty of things from you, like Kryptonite and like helping Lex. Both of which resulted in you getting hurt, but you forgave me. You kept something from me and I lost it. I guess I am just a control freak." Lena said before sighing. "That's not it. Well it is in part, but it's not the whole story. When Lex told me, it wasn't just that I was hurt that you didn't trust me, but I guess it just made me question if anything about our friendship had been real. I became so focused on you not trusting me that I forgot about what a good friend you had been. I mean even when you weren't there for me as Kara, you were as Supergirl. And I know that Alex and Kelly tried to point that out, but them pointing it out just made me feel even more betrayed." She paused once more as they walked out of the elevator.

"It is easier for me to distrust people. Where as you always see the good in people, I always see the dark. I can't change who I am. But that doesn't excuse how I acted. And I don't mean nearly getting you killed. What I said and how I acted, I'm sorry."

"I should have told you sooner." Kara said.

"No you shouldn't. Everyone is entitled to secrets. Although it still hurts." Lena said. "But after how I acted, I just proved you were right to hide it." Lena said as they walked down the street. "

"No I wasn't. Secrets are bad." Kara countered before she realised they were walking away from their usual lunch stops and instead heading towards L-Corp. "We're going to L-Corp?" Kara asked. "Is this a working lunch?"

"Yes." Lena replied.

"Oh."

"There's no kale if that is what you are worried about."

"I was just hoping it would be more of a friending lunch."

"Friending lunch?" Lena asked amused.

"You know a lunch where we'd talk as friends rather than colleagues."

"Aren't I technically your boss rather than colleague?" Lena asked.

"Well yes." Kara said getting more despondent.

"Kara relax." Lena said. "It's a working lunch but has nothing to do with CatCo."

"Then what is it to do with?" Kara asked confused as Lena led them into an elevator. As she placed her palm on a sensor the elevator started descending.

"I was thinking about what you said about a secret base." Lena said. "And you were right, we are both trying to save the world in our own ways so we may as well combine forces."

"You'll work with me?" Kara asked happily.

"I will help you." Lena corrected as the stepped out of the elevator. "Starting with this." She said opening another access controlled door.

As they entered the area Lena explained. "It won't beat the DEO, but there are computers and a training room. Oh and, in case you have forgotten, an infirmary with solar lamps. You can add whoever you want to the access list."

"This is amazing." Kara said looking round. "Thank you."

"Before you thank me there is something you need to understand. I didn't not listen to Supergirl because she was an alien or because I thought she wasn't you. I didn't always listen to her because I thought she was wrong. While I concede sometimes it was me who was wrong there were other times when I still believe I was in the right. I am going to keep doing things my way. And if I think something is right I will keep doing it regardless. Working with you does not give you the right to preach at me."

"I don't preach." Kara argued.

"Supergirl does. It's kind of her thing." Lena responded staring at Kara as if challenging her to deny it.

"So I am not allowed to criticise?" Kara asked.

"You can criticise and you can argue. What you can't expect is for me to follow you blindly."

"That seems fair." Kara said.

"You seem hesitant." Lena pointed out.

"It feels a little like you have accepted Supergirl but not forgiven me."

"Kara, it's going to take time to get back to where we were."

"Space and time, I know. I just hate space and time. Probably comes from being stuck in the phantom zone." Kara said.

"Are you trying to guilt me into completely forgiving you?"

"No. Why is it working?"

"No." Lena said. "Although, this whole super friend space is a result of the huge guilty complex that I feel from you nearly dying."

"That wasn't your fault. And you saved me." Kara reminded her.

"I'm not sure that's how Alex sees it." Lena said.

"She's a little protective." Kara agreed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you never tell me Mon-El was back? I mean you definitely saw him."

"I did." Lena confirmed.

"But you never told me. For awhile I thought it was because you had figured out who I was so knew I already knew."

"Obviously not." Lena said.

"So why not tell me?"

"Because I watched first hand as one of the happiest optimistic people in the world, probably galaxy, fell apart and get consumed by darkness. I was worried if you found out he was back and married it would send you back down that path. And yes the irony of me hiding things to protect you is not lost on me. Still, I can't imagine how hard it was for you."

"I really needed a friend to talk to." Kara confessed. "I couldn't talk to Alex as she and Maggie had just split. Winn was still busy helping James. I felt so alone."

"You could have talked to me."

"No I couldn't. I couldn't even tell you why I was such a mess after Mon-El left. I really wanted to tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't. You hated Supergirl. And Sam needed you and Alex working together. I couldn't risk you blaming Alex."

"For the record I didn't hate Supergirl." Lena said. "I just didn't trust her or appreciate her hypocrisy."

"But despite that you still saved my life."

"Of course I did."

"Because you are a good person." Kara argued.

"No I'm not." Lena replied laughing. "Good people don't cause this much pain. Coincidence only goes so far. I came so close to killing you. I nearly achieved everything Lex wanted."

"You have saved me more times than I can count." Kara said. "Both as Supergirl and as Kara." She then took a deep breath. "I know I screwed up and I know we both lied to each other. But I need you as my friend. So a hug?" Kara asked.

"No no no. Can you get changed into your costume?"

"What? Why?" Kara asked confused.

"Because I am not ready to completely go back to how things were. But those puppy dog eyes are hard to ignore when you are Kara. They are far easier to ignore as Supergirl."

"Wait, so to get you back as a friend all I had to do was pout?" Kara asked as her phone rang. "Sorry, it's Alex." She said as she answered.

"Hey Alex… No, I'm with Lena… Yes I'm fine… No we're not doing anything stupid...Fine, I'll be right there."

"Sorry, I have to go." Kara said looking at Lena once she had ended the call.

"I gathered." Lena said.

"Do you want to come over for quiz night?" Kara offered.

"No." Lena said quickly.

"Oh, okay." Kara said sounding disappointed. "I guess we aren't there yet."

"That's not what I meant." Lena said. "Although, games' night with everyone may be a step too far. What I meant was there is a killer organisation out there and we need to stop it. We need to start hunting down Leviathan."


	11. Chapter 11

"You seem happy." Alex commented as she ran the tests on Kara.

"I am. I had lunch with Lena and we had a really good talk. Before you ask, Lena apologised for how she had been acting. Plus she gave me a new Super base."

"What?" Alex asked looking up from the scan.

"Her secret underground labs are now the new super friends' base."

"What's wrong with the DEO?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, until I am fired again. Plus it is somewhere Nia can go as well. I'm not replacing the DEO."

"Okay." Alex said looking slightly appeased.

"And you are welcome anytime." Kara added.

"Good to know, but we have a bigger problem."

"What?"

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"What?" Kara repeated still lost.

"Leviathan want Supergirl dead and nearly succeeded yesterday."

"Which is why tonight Lena and I are trying to figure out who and what Leviathan are. That reminds me I need to cancel games' night."

-00-

"Lena?" Kara called as she, Nia, Brainy and Alex walked into the L-Corp labs.

"Through here." Lena called back. As the group entered the room Lena was in, the CEO, without turning, started to explain.

"Thanks to all the security cameras at L-Corp. In particular the ones that Lex had Eve install that I knew nothing about, I have some good images of the Leviathan members who have come here." Finally looking round she noticed Kara was not alone and said. "Hello."

"Hi." Nia said awkwardly as Alex nodded.

"You said I could bring people." Kara said.

"Yes of course. I just thought everyone was tied up with games' night." Lena replied.

"Not when someone is out to kill Kara." Alex pointed out as she moved over to the screens to look at the images.

"Before we start." Lena began. "I want to apologise for how I have been acting."

"Kara deserves that apology more than anyone." Alex said.

"I know. But I also snapped at you and I have not been a friend to any of you recently."

"I had not noticed." Brainy said.

"Really?" Nia asked him.

"Why would I lie?" He questioned.

"Regardless I am sorry." Lena said. "I hope at some point you can forgive me."

"If Kara is happy, I'm happy." Nia said. "Plus you didn't fire me."

"I may own CatCo, but I don't think legally I can just fire someone." Lena pointed out.

"Really? Well thank you anyway." Nia said.

"You're welcome?" Lena responded.

"Can we get on with catching the people trying to kill Kara?" Alex asked impatiently.

"And Lena." Kara said.

"And me what?" Lena asked confused.

"You ruined their plan, you could be a target."

"I get the feeling they want me for something." Lena replied.

"That's not exactly reassuring and we are not using you as bait." Kara argued.

"We have to draw them out somehow and I assume you can't just turn up with fake credentials?" Lena asked looking at Alex.

"Technically I can, but I couldn't detain them without proof." Alex said.

"So I need to get them reveal more about themselves." Lena argued.

"Maybe not." Nia said. "They like secrecy right? So why not throw some light on them. I mean they tried to kill Supergirl yesterday, everyone will read that article."

"And then they'll come after Kara as both Kara and Supergirl." Alex said.

"They probably already know I am investigating them." Kara pointed out.

"They do. They saw you talking to me the day I went to go and see them." Lena confirmed before adding. "But right now they don't see you as a threat. If you start publishing stories they will. And seeing they are willing to kill Supergirl I doubt they would have any problems trying to kill you."

"I'm not hiding either as Kara or Supergirl." Kara said. "And right now Kara Danvers is far better placed to get information and stop them. Nia's right, if I publish an article on them it might draw them out. Especially now we have pictures." She added pointing to the security camera footage.

"Just to clarify I wasn't suggesting Kara become a target." Nia said aware of the glare Alex was giving her.

"If Lockwood taught us anything it is ignoring a problem only lets it grow." Kara went on.

"For what it is worth, while I totally disagree with that being the important lesson from Lockwood, Kara is right we need to act before it is too late." Lena said. "And if you want me to meet them I will."

"No. That's far too dangerous." Kara responded.

"And you becoming bait isn't?" Lena argued.

"Well I am kinda invincible."

"And still nearly died yesterday."

"Because we weren't working together." Kara reminded her.

"After you saved Supergirl they won't trust you, especially if you go to them. If Leviathan really want you they'll come for you. " Alex pointed out. "What we need is information, which we will keep collecting. Now they have attacked Supergirl I can use DEO resources. We can also search here. But seeing how they can kill Kara, our first job is to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I'm not going in the suit." Kara quickly said.

"I didn't say you were." Alex said. "But things have changed and you are now vulnerable. If we are going to beat Leviathan we have to be clever."

"We must combine resources." Brainy agreed. "I will start by searching for the identities of them." He said pointing to the screen.

"I'll write the article." Kara said before turning to Nia. "Want to help?"

"Sure." Nia replied.

"We are going to work out why they want you." Alex said looking at Lena before noticing Kara smiling. Turning she asked her sister. "Why do you have a goofy grin?"

"We're all working together in a new secret base. It's kinda fun."

**-The End**


End file.
